Mixed Up
by Rock Lover Writer
Summary: What if that was known in Shugo Chara was flipped, changed, and twisted? What if all most genders were switched and personalities changed. Would the plot line still follow, or would it slowly fall apart like pages ripped out of an old book?
1. Chapter 1 Everything Begins

"You've got our money, right?" asked a tall, brunet threateningly. A pair of female bullies stood over another, younger, girl. The fourth girl's eyes were rimmed with tears from fear of the bullies.

"I-I," she stuttered as she gripped her bag and shrunk to the ground.

"You lost the bet, so give it up," one bully stated, lifting up her fist threateningly, "or we're gonna-"

"Hey," the bully's threat was cut short from someone behind the three.

One of the bullies twisted her head around to the interrupter. "Who do you-" She stopped short as her brown eyes glazed with fear.

"A-A-Ayumu Hinamori!" the two bullies exclaim in fear.

They both starred at the boy's pink hair that was spiked slightly in the back and his golden yellow eyes glazed with boredom. He wore his uniform in a sloppy way, his blue tie hung loosely around his neck and blazer hung around his shoulders. Ayumu's blue, plaid pants unrolled to his ankles and covered part of his shoes, and a chain circled around his waist.

"Hinamori-kun!" the bullied girl looked up with excitement. A glare from her glasses caused Ayumu to look aside, seeming disrespectfully.

"You're in my way," he stated blandly, glancing at the pair of bullies.

"We-we-we're so sorry!" one bully shouted as she ran down the alley, followed by her friend.

Ayumu glanced at the girl shriveled on the floor, and she hopped to her feet noticing that Ayumu was looking at her.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she gripped her back to her small chest.

"What are you talking about?" Ayumu asked, flipped his bag over his shoulder. "You're still in my way."

The girl hopped back, out of Ayumu's way and he continued his way to the school.

"So cool!" she whispered to herself, stars twinkling in her blue eyes.

Ayumu continued his walk to school, casually glancing at the students that make a pathway for him as he walked on the school lawn. Girls squealed in excitement as his golden eyes flickered towards them, and guys only starred as he walked past, wondering how this new student became so popular with the girls.

As Ayumu made his way to his seat in his classroom, students spread rumors of excitement.

"Did you see Ayumu-sama save that girl from the bullies? He really is a lady's man!" one girl whispered.

"Eh? No way, his French girlfriend's gonna get jealous," another whispered.

Ayumu sighed in annoyance as he heard more whispers about him spread around the room.

"They're making up stories again," he muttered to himself.

_But this isn't the way I am at all…_

"All of you! Listen up!" exclaimed the person in the TV. Ayumu jumped back, slightly, surprised from the large women from the TV giving instructions of fortune. "Each of you all have a guardian spirit! Listen to them!" she exclaimed.

"Why her again?" Ayumu asked himself. "She's just another fake."

"That's not true, Ayumu," his father stated.

"Saeki Nobuko-sensei is the real deal," his mother stated, also.

"We did an article about her and she proved her reality," Ayumu's father added.

"Cweepy! Cweepy lady!" Akira, Ayumu's younger brother shouted from his highchair. "Beat it up, Ayu-yu!" Akira added, throwing in Ayumu's nickname.

"I am no scary than you," Saeki stated from the TV. Ayumu glanced at the TV. "I am a friend and strong ally..."

"She's insane," Ayumu shook his pink head.

"Those who call people insane dye."

Ayumu slightly glared at the TV.

"Should I congratulate you?" he heard someone say in his head. "I'm talking to you," Saeki said from the TV.

Ayumu slid from his chair and jumped to his feet, slightly freaked out from the pudgy woman on the TV.

"Are you okay, Ayumu?" his mother asked, noticing her son leaving the table.

"I'm just done with listening to false statements," he replied, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you for the food."

"S-so cool!" his family swooned as he trudged up the stairs.

Ayumu closed the door behind him, his golden eyes losing its usually glaze.

"What is wrong with me?!" he face palmed. "I'm going insane! Why do I always do this?!" he exclaimed.

_All my life is a lie. I'm not the cool and calm person I am in public… Only I know my real personality. _

Ayumu leaped to his black bed and sunk into the dark blankets.

_Sometimes, I wish I could wear something not so dark…_

Before Ayumu started attending Seiya Elementary, he was experimenting with new styles. His younger brother chose the innocent style while he chose the darker look.

When Ayumu's mother saw her son looking punk, she decided to influence the look, changing most of his clothes to black.

"Why did she have to do that?" he wondered to himself as he stared at the blank ceiling. "But," he turned onto his side, "I guess I didn't object either…"

"You're guardian spirit will reveal your true self!" the fortune teller's words rung through the pinket's head.

"That's, that's not true," Ayumu mumbled to himself. "But…" He clasped his hands together.

_I could try… I'm sorry Guardian spirits, I don't know if you're real or not, but if you are, please help me find my true self…_

He opened his eyes and unclasped his hands. "Now I feel pretty stupid…"

* * *

The morning light filtered through the dark red curtains and into Ayumu's room. The pinket's yellow eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape as he slowly breathed in and out. A slight movement at Ayumu's feet caused him to stir, slightly. Another and he slowly opened his golden eyes, groggy from his sleep. The movement started to tickle his feet, and he shot up.

"What was that?" Ayumu mumbled to himself as he flipped off the deep blue blankets. His golden eyes widened and he slipped off the bed. His back slammed into the ground and he winced in pain. "Ow," he breathed and peered onto the covers of the bed. Three eggs lay softly in his blankets, the surprise of Ayumu's life. These three eggs would change his life and become a large part of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Guardians

"Ayumu!" Said boy's mother shouted from downstairs. "You'd better get ready soon or you'll be late to school."

Ayumu's trance disappeared at his mother's warning. He hopped onto his feet and rushed over to his school uniform, as he got ready he refused to look at the three eggs that lay on his bed. The red egg with hearts decorating the middle twitched again.

Ayumu raced down the road, his usual cool and calm attitude melted away with his fear of being late for class kicked in. He glanced at his black bag that continued to bang against his side as she ran.

_I hope it doesn't break_, he thought to himself. At the last minute, the yellow eyed boy finally decided to drag the red egg along with him, leaving the blue and green behind but hidden in front of a heater and wrapped in blankets.

Ayumu turned around the corner and slowed his pace as his school came into view. He passed the ally that he spotted the girl being bullied. When his golden eyes spotted the younger girl being bullied, he turned onto another course to pass through the alley. Ayumu made it like he was only passing by, but when he saw the girl being bullied, something over took him and he tried to stop it without interfering directly.

The pinket glanced back towards the schoolyard to see most of the students crowded around a group of students. He picked up his pace as he neared campus, curious to see who the people were looking at. A squeal from a group of students caught his attention.

"Don't you just think this is to perfect?!" one girl squealed.

"Yeah!" the other agreed, "I mean, each Guardian fits their title perfectly!"

"But Souma-San is graduating soon, doesn't that mean that they would need a new guardian?" one girl asked.

"I bet-"

"Excuse me," Ayumu interrupted. The two girls turned and their eyes widened as their smiles grew. "Who exactly are the guardians?" he asked.

"Hinamori-kun, oh, that's right, you just starting coming to this school," the first girl started.

Ayumu nodded.

"The guardians are like a student council, but they each have a title: King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair, and Ace's Chair," the other girl explained.

"In King's is Nagihiko Fujasaki, the purple haired boy in the front, Queen's Chair Takara Hotori, the blonde next to him, Jack's Chair is Yoshiaki Yuiki, or Yo-Yo, the brown haired boy behind the queen, and Ace's Chair sits Kozue Souma, the girl with a pony tail," the first explained.

Ayumu thanked them and gave small smile. As he turned around, the girls behind him silently squealed in excitement to have talked to Mr. Cool and Spicy himself.

The crowd around the Guardians seemed to have grown stronger, and since Ayumu didn't like crowds, he started to walk off the opposite direction, trying to get a head start for class.

In the middle of the crowd, Queen's chair, Takara, red-violet eyes fell onto Ayumu. She could sense an egg near him, and turned to talk to the King, Nagihiko.

"Nagi?" she whispered. The violet haired boy glanced at the queen. "I think I sense an egg from that one boy, Ayumu, I believe his name was," she continued.

Nagihiko nodded, "I'll send Kozue for the invite."

Class started the average way, despite the fact that they were ten minutes late from admiring the guardians. Rumors spread around in the classroom as students spread fake news and new information. Ayumu sat in his seat next to the window, starring out at the beautiful landscaping on campus. A flash of blue caught his attention, and he jerked up, not so much to be noticed. He narrowed his yellow eyes and soon spotted the splotch of blue that raced across the window. The thing slowed and neared the window. Ayumu kept his golden orbs locked onto the object, and his eyes widened as he was exactly what it was.

A small blue girl floated in front of the window. Her choppy blue hair covered one eyes and a blue bellow-button showing tank-top clung to her skin. A short skin hung down and was met by black boots that widened at the bottom to create paws. Similar paw gloves hung on her writs and cat eyes clipped onto the top of her head. A silver cross also plastered the tank-top. With all these details, the girl had chibi-like qualities, having a simple design.

"What?" The pinket mouthed and the girl zoomed away, her yellow eyes glanced at the boy. Ayumu shook his head, trying to shake out the thought of the small girl. "I must be going insane," he said to himself. "First, eggs, and now chibis flying around."

Unknown to him, the red egg started to vibrate within his bag, the object inside getting ready to come out and have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3 A Guardain Visits

The final bell rung out as the students gathered their things, getting ready to head home.

"Don't forget about the assembly after school," the teacher reminded her students.

Ayumu glanced from the window, his train of thought shattered with the bell and announcement.

"Assembly?" he asked himself, sitting straight from his hunched position. "I don't remember-"

"Is this the class of Ayumu Hinamori?" demanded a girl from the door way. All heads shot over in the brunet's direction, including Ayumu with curiosity.

"K-Kukara-Sempai?" exclaimed one girl. Kukara Souma stood at the door way, her bright green eyes scanning the class of the pinket she was in search of.

"Who needs to know?" Ayumu asked coolly from his seat, still gazing at the brunet.

Kukara looked back towards the window, spotting the person she was sent to find. She raised forward and stopped right in front of Ayumu, who sat calmly in his seat.

"You are invited to the guardians' meeting this afternoon, after the assembly," Kukara instructed, handing the pinket his envelope. "I hope to see you there," she grinned with a peace sign as she headed out.

As the brunet stepped out, the class burst into excitement, throwing Ayumu millions of questions and exclamations.

"When did you become a guardian?!"

"I knew you would become one!"

"How did you get an invite?!"

"Are you and Kukara going out?!"

"Wasn't Kukara-Sempai flirting with you?!"

"I can't believe that you're going to the tea-party!"

Ayumu blinked at the last statement. "T-tea-party?" he asked.

The girl who brought out the comment grinned, knowing she was the only one who got a response from the pinket.

"Of course! It's the meetings that they host and only Guardians can attend. They start the meetings in the form of a tea-party," she explained.

Ayumu nodded at the explanation. He wasn't very sure if he wanted to go in the first place, but now knowing that it was in the form of a tea-party, he was almost positive to blow the invitation off.

"Students," the teacher called out. "It's time to head to the assembly now. You can talk to Hinamori-San later today."

The crowd around Ayumu nodded, and one by one started to disperse. The pinket let out a loud sigh of relief when the last student filed out.

"Thank goodness that's over," he sighed. The boy stood from his desk and slung his bag over his shoulder. He peered inside to glance at the red egg within. The object laid in the buddle of clothes that Ayumu wrapped it in, no scratch or crack around the egg. His golden orbs scanned over its features for the first time. Normally the size of any average egg, it was round but slightly came to a curved point. All around the side, hearts connected to each other with a ribbon decorated with roses behind them. The rest of the egg was a vibrant red.

"Are you ever gonna hatch, little guy?" he asked. To his surprise, the egg replied with a slight shake. His golden eyes widened in surprise that he actually received a response.

Me: I know I know, SHORT! Sorry for the long updated.

Ayumu: You're telling me! I was stuck staring out a window for almost three weeks!

Kukara: At least I got to make my appearance!

Me: And a loud one at that.

Kukara: What's that supposed to mean?!

Me: Nooooooothin'

Kukara: W-

Me: So next time on _Mixed Up_! The red egg finally hatches, but his characteristics are like no one had expected! And how does he come in handy when Ayumu dashes from the school?

Kukara: Hey you didn't-

Ayumu: What do you mean by "Dashes from-

Me: See you next time! ^-^

Kukara and Ayumu: Hold it


End file.
